Chapter 6: Snowdin Town
Frisk, Chara and Sans entered Snowdin Town to have Grillby’s. Then, Monster Kid came to meet them because he is excited to see another kid his age. (Snowdin Town Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Monster Kid: #Hey! It’s really nice to#Have you around#It’s been a while since someone#Came to Snowdin Town#I really like having you#Here by my side#Follow me and see the town#Where we reside#I haven’t had a friend for a while#Having you near me makes me smile#Maybe having another kid here like me smile#Maybe having another kid here like me#Will make this town not seem lonely#Guess we’ll see#Though I’ve never known the world#There up above#I have hope it’s a world#Of friendship and love#Despite everything that#Undyne has claimed before#Humans might have been bad then#But not anymore#I think about all of my hopes and dreams#Perhaps humans aren’t what they seem#True my sister says I’m too idealistic#But if I have hope to hold on #How’s that wrong? Monster Kid: Plus, I don’t even know what idealistic means! But I’m sure we’ll see the surface someday! For now, you’re going to love Snowdin Town! Chorus: #Hello there, young child#Step through the snow in our town#No need to fear, smile#It’s so nice seeing you around!#Please feel free to stay#Open presents under the tree#No need to shy away#Sing along to our melody! Frisk: #Wow! #What a friendly little town! #The most cheerful place I’ve seen #Since I’ve been Underground Monster Kid: #Friends#Carol as the snow descends#And the monsters down here been#Singing together now Monster Kid and Chorus: #Here#In Snowdin there is such cheer#Though the surface we don’t see#We know our friends are near#Though#We are all down here below#We know someday we’ll be free#We never are alone Frisk: #This little town seems to#Have everything#Library’s spelled wrong Chara: #They haven’t fixed that sign? Monster Kid: #They need to fix the sign#Despite our problems#Our carol still rings Monster Kid and Chorus: #As we hold on to our dreams#To see the sky! Chorus: #La la la #La la la, la la la, la la #La la la #La la la, la la la Chara: #I remember when #I would come to this cheerful town #It’s not changed since then #They smile though they’re underground Monster Kid and Chorus: #Smile#Though we’ve been here quite a while#Despite everything we still#Feel cheer through all our trials!#We#Still have all our hopes and dreams #Soon enough we surely will#See the surface and beam Monster Kid: #Hey, Frisk, why don’t you stay#Around a while?#Snowdin’s a place where#Everyone can belong Frisk: #I can’t stay here#Despite your cheerful smiles#But I’ll be happy to join in#With your song! Frisk, Monster Kid and Chorus: #La, la, la#La la la, la la la, la la #La, la, la #La la la la, la la la, la la (Song Ends) Sans: So Frisk, it’s time to go to Grillby’s. Frisk: Okay, see ya Monster Kid. Monster Kid: Okay, meet me at Waterfall, I want to see Undyne with you. Frisk and Sans entered Grillby’s and Sans was greeted by the people there. Sans: Heya everyone, how are you doing in Grillby's? Dogamy: We are fine, just playing some cards with my friends and even my girlfriend. Dogaressa: Oh why it’s so cute honey. Doggo: Also, why I cannot see those cards in my hand. Loud Mouth: Also Sans, were you going to meet us about few minutes ago? Sans: nah, I’ve only returned for about an hour. So Frisk what would you like in the menu? There are burgers and even fries. Frisk: I would like fries, I like burgers too by the way but I prefer fries. Sans: Okay, Grillby, can we have 2 bowls of fries please? Grillby: Sure, here are your fries you 2. Frisk: Thanks. Sans: So Frisk, how did you get here to the underground? Frisk: Well, I’ve been curious on what is in here because most people of my kind said monsters are bad. Every since I’ve fallen here, I figured out that monsters aren’t bad after all. Sans: I see Frisk. Oh right, Frisk, I want to ask you something. Frisk: Sure thing, what is it? Sans: Well... Have you heard about a talking flower? Frisk: Umm... yes? Sans: So have you heard about the Echo Flower? Frisk: Oh sorry, I’ve never really heard about the echo flower but I also know about another talking flower. (eating a french fry) Sans: It's okay kiddo, so about the echo flower; they are all over the marsh at the waterfalls they said the strangest words when you come across it. What about it? Well, my brother told me that when he walked in the forest alone and he came across a flower that talked to him. I thought someone pulled a trick on him, but i didn't know who that flower is, so... will you keep an eye on it okay? Frisk: Sure thing Sans, I will be careful when I was enter the Waterfalls with Papyrus. Frisk and Sans went out of Grillby’s and met Papyrus at the end of Snowdin. Frisk: Hey Papyrus, are we ready to enter Waterfall? Papyrus: Yes Frisk, let’s go. Frisk: See ya Sans. Category:Episodes